ЖѦ ѩΨ※
by Thatpotatoguywhohas9000lives
Summary: (The title means Dissonance. Its just something that we thought of.) A/N: A new world awaits for a man as he was sucked by a wormhole... I ran out of words for the summary. Tee-hee. [A2/N(aka editor): BOOT TO THE HEAD!] A/N: Ow... Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi and its characters. (A/N: I just realized that there is a little amount of violence in this story. Changing rate to T.)
1. Chapter 1: Descent

A/N: Remember Nethetaias from my story 'Zero Magia'? Since I got the guilt of not having him into the story more because of my laziness. I decided to create a story for him. This time, in another world. Also be sure to read Zero Magia first to avoid spoilers of what happened. Also contains an OP character but nowhere near OP as Magnus because... Just read Zero Magia to know. May or may not contain OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi and its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Descent

* * *

(3rd person POV Nethetaias)

'That bastard Magnus! He was an inheritor all along! He betrayed us.' Neth(A/N: Neth is short for Nethetaias) thought as he was in a black expanse.

'If I get out of here, I'll have my revenge! However... He did save us, and made me learned to smile. I guess he made us fade in order to have live a new life... Right?' Neth smiled.

'Huh? What is that?' Neth then neared the thing that appeared out of nowhere.

'Wait... This is a wormhole! Must get away!' Neth said as he felt a suction force and tried

to swim away but to no avail, he was sucked in it.

-City with a tallest darn tower you've ever seen, aka Babel-

"Eina-san~ Could you ple-" Said by a boy with red eyes and white hair before being interrupted by a crashing noise behind him. Everyone nearby eyed the one that created a hole in the ceiling and a crater nearby. Neth raised his hand before climbing out of the crater which he chanted a spell "⋘◑○∆※◁◈ ⋙" as he walk two steps. Then the damages became undone. He then survey his surroundings. Numerous people chatter about while shaking. 'Their language is not too complex. Must've been the work of _that_ language.' He then summoned a white light and erased everything that has happened just now. The boy continued what he was doing. 'Unfamiliar world and an unfamiliar place. What's the first rule that Magnus assessed when we're stuck at that cesspool? Oh right. Information.' He then went behind the boy with white hair and waited for him to be done. The boy waved to the black-haired clerk and went away. "U-umm... What can I do for you?" Said by the girl in front of Neth. "I... Info... Language..." Said by him trying to learn the language in just a few words before ultimately failing because he barely failed the literature test but not the reading literature test.

"O-okay. Are you perhaps not here sir?" Asked by the girl before she gave him a book. Neth get the book then quickly flip all to the last page. "Uh... Sir, do you know how to read?" Asked by the girl again before Neth smiled "Of course, my dear. I am the fastest reader alive."

'Wait what?' thought by the girl as she was bewildered of what just happened.

"By the way, judging from your clothing. Are you perhaps a clerk of somesort?" Neth asked.

"N-no. I'm a guild receptionist." the girl then thought 'Is he from another continent or something?'

"Guild?" Neth calmly asked.

"Yes. Is this perhaps your first time in Babel?"

"Babel? By heavens miss. I thought Babel was distroyed by a rampaging Mad God... Or... Perhaps that was an other world that I just mention? Nah forget what I just said." Neth sighed.

"O-okay." The girl said but before thinking about what the man just said.

"How to join the guild?" Said by Neth.

"To join the guild, -bla bla bla- and a Familia." The girl informed.

"What is a Familia?" asked by Neth while tilting his head sideways to the left like a dog.

"Oh boy... A Familia is ruled by a God or Goddess, there are different types of Familias -bla bla bla-, and so do you wish to join the guild?"

"Oh great. I haven't joined any Familia at all. Well I guess I'm off then. Bye." Neth said before turning around and walked away while waving his hand.

'What a strange fellow...' Thought by the girl.

When he is outside the entrance, he created magic platforms and jumped on them while ascending to the top of Babel. Everyone that seen him are somehow got their mouths agaped.

-Highest point of the tower-

'So this is the view here. Fascinating.' He thought while admiring the view. He sat there a few minutes before he stepped at the edge of the magic platform and plunged downwards with his hands on open arms.

Then he materialized three pairs of grey wings and fly towards the church on the abandoned town to stay for the night.

He opened the door and saw no one. 'I guess I'm safe to sleep eh?' He thought before sitting and laying on the bench.

-Morning, Location: Abandoned Church-

"Mhmm..." murmured by Neth as he felt that his cheek was being poked. He opened his eyes and saw two people, a small girl that has twin tails and a boy with white hair.

Neth sit up before rubbing his eyes. He stared at them for a few minutes before asking, "Who are you two?"

"We're the one ones who own this place and-"Before the girl could finish, a rumble in Neth's stomach was heard before he blushed shyly. The boy laughed and said, "Hahaha... It sounds like a kitten's rumble. Hahahaha- Oh my sides..." the boy is now rolling on the floor laughing.

"Okay... I guess we have to feed this unprecedented visitor, Bell-kun" Said by the girl before smiling and begun to laugh.

-Moments later-

"That was a fine meal, thank you." Said by Neth as he removed the stain in his mouth.

The two are somehow baffled that Neth eat in such a refine way that if he was putted near a god, then the god would lose face if it was a contest.

"I have a question. Do you know where can I find the nearest Familia around here?" Neth asked as he putted the handkerchief down.

"We're actually the nearest Familia here." Said by the girl.

"Huh. Oh I see. Then can I join?" Neth smiled.

"Huh!? You want to join my Familia!? W-well my Familia is just small a-and... And..." the girl exclaimed in shocked about the man's decision.

-Minutes later-

"And now done." Said by the girl as she placed some tattoo on Neth's back.

"Whew, now to trace it on to this." She said as she put a paper-like thingy on his back.

The paper glow and strange symbols appear. The girl analyzed it before her expression darkened. "It's blank."

"K-kami-sama, its blank?" Asked by the boy before seeing the paper which got his mouth agaped.

"Hey, why are you guys so silent? Also girl, can you move? My back hurts." After he said that, the girl moved and shown him the paper.

'Fascinating.' He then reads it before sitting.

 ** _Name: Nethetaias_**

 ** _Level: ?_**

 ** _Race: Nephilim?_**

 ** _Status:_**

 ** _-Strength: ? - 1521352621 [Beyond ∞, when Altered State: Nirvana was active]_**

 ** _-Endurance: ? - ? [Beyond ∞, when Altered State: Nirvana was active]_**

 ** _-Dexterity: ? - 7341225623 [Beyond ∞, when Altered State: Nirvana was active]_**

 ** _-Agility: ? - 16737315122 [Beyond ∞, when Altered State: Nirvana was active]_**

 ** _-Magic: ? - 17346112 [Beyond ∞, when Altered State: Nirvana was active]_**

 ** _-Luck: ? - ? [Beyond ∞, when Altered State: Nirvana was active]_**

 ** _Development abilities:_**

 ** _=Altered State: Nirvana – Unleashes unnatural power and becomes something far more powerful than a God. Backlashes include loss of power, destruction of a part of a body, soul being broken and Death. Backlashes can't be protected with immunity effects or resistances. Only those with the title [Eternal One] can't be affected by the backlashes when used however it could only be used for 5 seconds._**

 ** _=Minus Immunity – Immune to all negative statuses and backlashes._**

 ** _=Grace Updater – Updates grace on self without the help of a God or Goddess. Capable of updating the grace of others._**

 ** _=Grace Eraser – Erases the Grace of others. Doesn't work on self._**

 ** _=Dissonance - ?_**

 ** _=Item Box – A variation of the Deep Storage ability. There exists a magic variation for this but it is lesser extent than the ability version for it needs continuous magic to be used._**

 ** _Skills:_**

 ** _=Eternality – Due to being the heir of the title [Eternal One], one exist eternally and one can't die forever. Bounded Skill._**

 ** _=Hidden One – Status, soul, and grace can't be viewed by others including the ones who has Divine Eyes, unless the one who has this ability likes to reveal it. Passive skill._**

 ** _=Limiter – Limits ones stats into the amount the one who has this skill. When the stat is used with limit, they'll display [Limit] near them._**

 ** _=Chantless incantation – Capable of doing a chantless incantation._**

 ** _=The Forge of Existence – Allows one to create something out of Nothingness._**

 ** _=Blacksmith of the Divines = Allows one to create legendary weapons or anything he wants with simple materials._**

 ** _Titles: Eternal One, Godslayer, DemonGod-slayer, He who walks among non-existence, Walking Cataclysm, Breaker of Souls, The guy who has many titles, The guy who has the title of 'The guy who has many titles', Last Nephilim, Inheritor of Creation and Dimension Traveller._**

 ** _Spells:_**

 ** _All Elemental Spells – The one who has this spell means they could cast any elemental spells_**

 ** _M2M – means numerous spells and can't be viewed because there is too many to mention._**

"I think it's the cause of the skill, _Hidden One_." Said by Neth as he stand up and stretched. 'It's the same as before.' Sadly thought by Neth.

"What sort of skill is that?" Said by the girl.

"When I see the blank paper, informations are suddenly flashed into my mind. The skill _Hidden One_ , means my status can't be seen by all including you." Neth informed.

"Also what are your names?" Neth asked before sitting on a chair nearby.

"I-I'm Hestia, and this is Bell Cranel. The first member of my Familia." Said by the girl as she stands up.

"I see. My name is Nethetaias. Pleasure to become your newest member of your Familia." Neth smiled.

-Next day-

-Pantheon-

"This here is Pantheon. The main building of the Guild." Said by Hestia to Neth.

"Oh. It's the young man yesterday." Said by the receptionist girl as she walks towards them.

"Eina, the two of you met already?" asked by Hestia.

"Yes, we have. So you're a new member of the Hestia Familia?" the girl smiled.

"Yes indeed. Right now, Hestia is touring me all over Orario, and it looks like this is the final stop. To think someone with a heart of gold exists in this city, is something needed to be flattered." Neth smiled as he remarked Hestia which begun to look at him with 'What?' face.

"Also I would like to join the guild." Said by Neth.

"Okay. Just fill out this form." Eina notified.

-Minutes later-

"Here it is." Neth passed the form to Eina.

"You don't seem to possess any weapons at all?" Eina scanned Neth.

"That's because I could create one out of nothing." Neth smirked before a bright light appeared on his right hand and showed a great sword that was formed immediately.

Eina and Hestia have their mouths agaped before Neth closed them by pushing their chins upwards.

"H-how did you do tha- mmph." Hestia was about to shout before Eina putted her hand to Hestia. The two whispered about something and sighed.

"You need to stop doing that. What if someone with ill intention sees you?" Eina informed.

"Then…" Neth begun to smile grimly before releasing an incredibly strong killing intent, "Another Festival of Blood will happen."

The two girls and probably anyone nearby.

"But I prefer not to." Neth immediately said as his killing intent died out and everyone nearby breath with relief as the danger was gone.

"By the way, can I go to the dungeon now?" Neth asked, then the two girls nodded. Neth happily skips towards the entrance of Pantheon before he became a blur.

'That guy was mysterious. I can't even detect the grace that I gave to him.' Hestia thought.

-Dungeon 1st floor-

'What is this thing? A kobold?' thought by Neth as he poked the monster with a stick that he got when he was about to enter the Dungeon and it exploded. He saw a glittering thing where the monster supposed to be. 'Interesting. It could be used for a weapon.' He then putted it on his item box and saw on his 'Menu' or whatever it is, that it is a soul gem. He then turned into blur and killed monsters while looting the spoils for himself.

-Moments later-

-Dungeon 100th floor-

'Man… These guys are weaker than I thought.' Thought by Neth as he saw his inventory through the 'Menu' or whatever, got so many soul gems. Neth leave some and 5 giant gems that he gained from the large monsters on his makeshift pouch to prevent suspicion. 'Hmm… I guess it's time to get to the surface. Teleport.' Neth vanished.

-Ganesha's place-

Hestia and Loki are fighting when a vortex of suction force appeared nearby. Then a flash of light appeared and caused nearby people to cover their eyes.

"Damn it. I got my aim off." Said by the young man that appeared.

Everyone was chatting about what happened, then they saw Hestia near the man.

"What are you doing here!? You've been gone since yesterday!" Yelled by Hestia as she grabbed the man by the ear.

"I'm sorry that you got worried, it's just that I got lost in the Dungeon and since I can't find my way out. I tried to teleport to the 1st floor but got here by mistake." Said by Neth.

"Oh Hestia. Who's that?" Said by a girl with red hair who's flat as a board, no offense people.

"Oh… So you want to know who this guy that didn't greet me at all and was missing for a day." Said by Hestia with tick marks appearing on her head.

"This man is my second Familia member an- wait… Did you just said teleport!?" Said by Hestia before she remembered the word 'teleport' and then begun to shout which attracted everyone's attention.

Freya smiled as she remembered the man resembles the figure that appeared to fall off the top of Babel.

"Yes. Teleport, the magic that allows one to move instantly to another location that the spell user chooses. Also I know a **_lot_** of magic." Neth remarked. "By the way Hestia, why are you dressed like that? This is an expensive gathering right? Then allow me to fix this." Neth has his hand glowed and shot an orb of light towards Hestia. Then she was encompassed by the light and her outfit was changed into an incredibly beautiful gown of red and orange that is adorned with gold like lines. "Well since I made a ruckus for today. See you later, Hestia." Neth saluted her before a suction force is felt again, then the light is seen once more before he was vanished in the area.

"W-w-where did you get such a member!?" the girl with red hair that is flat as board said, no offense again people.

"I dunno." Hestia said while having a stupid look before looking at her outfit that has changed. "What the… This ability was the same as that god right?" Hestia asked to Loki.

"Y-yeah." Stuttered by Loki as she was captivated by the beautiful gown that Hestia now adorned.

Hestia would be probably the centre of the talk at later days.

Chapter 1 ends…


	2. Chapter 2: Forgesmith

Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi and its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Forgesmith

* * *

A suction force is felt in the middle of an abandoned church, a light then appeared from it before Neth is seen. He decided to go outside and climbed up to the highest point of the church. 'This town isn't eerie. Not to mention the materials around. Maybe if I could just…' The man summoned a platform and used the destroyed buildings around the church to create a massive cathedral with a Hestia's statue in the center of it. He then turned a part of the abandoned town into a huge cube-like building with a door that points towards the Cathedral. He stand there for a few moments before renovating the whole town.

He created a forge in the south side, an alchemy lab on the west, on the east a library and on the north, was the Cathedral. Unfortunately he doesn't know which direction is north so he used the Cathedral as his north.

He then go inside the forge, and planted two seeds, blue to the left and red to the right, that he gain from a monster on the 72nd floor, the seeds then sprouted into plants which turned into a small trees. The blue one leaked ooze of blue, while the red one leaked molten ooze. He made a path for them to the anvil in the center. He created a molder that allows him to mold weapons of different shapes. He proceeded to create some weapons. Since his sense of time was way more different than the ones who live in the world that he stood now. He finished three weapons that are made with the gems that he got from the dungeon. Each one carries an enchantment that he made for the three weapons before he putted it on a make-shift bag.

He walked around Orario and saw Bell-kun looking at a dagger. He then walked away to find Hestia because he thought 'I can't let a girl walk around without a weapon.'

-Later-

Hestia was seen on a dogeza pose, and wearing the gown, on front of a girl with red hair and one eye. "Please!" Hestia shouted. "No." Said by the girl with red hair and one eye.

"Excuse me, is the tiny girl with twin-tails here?" Said by a familiar voice that caused Hestia to look where the source is. "Nethetaias, what are you doing here?" Hestia asked. "Oh… I was looking for you, and what's with **that** pose while in **that** outfit?" said by Nethetaias while pointing it out. "Oh this. I was trying to make Hephaestus to get to make a weapon for Bell-kun but she doesn't want to unless I paid her. So I used the dogeza pose to get it but it's not working." Sadly said by Hestia. "Weapon you say?" Said by Neth before he held up a crystal-like dagger with red outlines, leather gripped and a black blade that has a rune that depicts an angel, demon and a man holding hands together. "Wait… What is!?" Exclaimed by the girl with twin-tails. "I used to be a smith back in my… Younger days." Said by Neth with a hint of sadness.

"What kind of weapon is that? This is the first time I've seen that kind of workmanship." The girl with one eye looked at the weapon. "This weapon is something that I made with the use of the things the fell out of those, creatures in the dungeon. The blade contains a unique enchantment that causes the foe's wounds to bleed until the blade is sheathed. Don't worry about the blade, unlike normal weapons, this thing could only be used to those whom the wielder made foe of. You know… Like a magic weapon. But it doesn't have the cool flame spewing thing or whatever it's called. Well I suppose I could make one but it will not spew flames, instead it will spew ice because I need to cause ice around an area to preserve food." Neth informed. "Y-you could make magic weapons!?" The two shouted before the one eyed girl asked "Where in Orario did you get a- wait… Isn't he the guy that appeared out of nowhere at Ganesha's place?" Hestia just on the floor with an orz pose because her sense of normality now eroded by her new Familia member. Neth then helped her to get up before turning to the one-eyed girl. "Yes. I am the guy that appeared out of nowhere. But now I'm limiting myself because… I'm sick of teleporting." Neth shuddered with dark expression then thought 'I'm going barf because everytime I remember teleporting, it felt like the food in my stomach is going to escape. I hate the way of Magnus's training on teleportation' "How did you make that?" asked by the girl with one eye. "Oh that. I prefer not to say because I'm the only one who could make this. But it's nowhere near powerful as this stick." He then shown a stick that he found (see ch 1). "Here." He gives a dagger to Hestia. "This is for you… To protect yourself in the streets… Even though you're a goddess but who cares…" He smirked. "Uh… No seriously… I d-" Hestia was about to decline because he gave her a new gown but she noticed a hint of happiness and sadness in his words so she was forced to accept.

"I have no idea what kind of weapon does Cranel likes. I do seen him on a shop staring on a dagger. Well that reminds me, what does Cranel's choice of weapon? I'll make one for him because I'm happy that you guys accepted me on your Familia. But first let's go home, you must be tired from that pose. " Neth notified then smiled before they begun to leave.

'New Familia member, eh? Somehow, he emanates a presence like Zeus' the girl with one eye thought before sighing. 'There's a hint of sadness in his voice, maybe… He suffered a terrible fate in the past.'

-Moments later-

-Hestia Familia's City?-

"W-w-what happened to this place!?" Shouted by Hestia as she saw the whole area repaired, new buildings are placed and the church, now a cathedral stands tall. She then saw a statue of her in robes, smiling towards the plain area of some sorts (A/N: Training Area). "This abandoned place doesn't suit you, a goddess. So I renovated it and this was the result." Said by him while she was standing there with her eyes widen before Neth said, "So let's get to the forge." Both of them walked towards a cube-like building. He opened the door and made Hestia to enter first.

-Unnamed Forge Building-

"Wow~! This place is bigger than the guild." said by Hestia while her eyes are glittering like stars. "Yeah, yeah." Said by Neth as he pulled a lever and caused a strange sound to be heard. The sound seems to be a feint mechanical noise and with a heavy thud, it was silent again. Then a strange sound appear again this time as the sound heard a heavy –Ding-, a forge appear in the center, then a sound of river rushing is heard on the left and Hestia saw a small tree that has cracks of blue and blue ooze leaking out of it that goes to a pool near it. Then another sound came. A sound of rumbling and the crackling of flames. Hestia looked to the right and saw a small tree of red, orange-ish cracks appear on it. Looking at it, she felt the heat of flames, then red ooze leaked from it that goes to a pool near it as well. "What are those two trees?" asked by Hestia while looking at the blue tree again before looking at the red tree, again. "These two are trees that I planted earlier. I found the seeds of the two from a monster at the 72nd floor of the dungeon." Said by him as he was scratching at the back of his head. "Oh I see… Wait, what floor did you say again?" asked by Hestia as she didn't get the last part. "72nd floor, why?" The man said while getting near to the anvil and placed a black hammer that has the same height as him and has a big crystal-like hammerhead on top of the anvil. Hestia stood there for a minute of silence before her thoughts are screaming to her 'This guy is stranger than the dungeon itself!' Neth then showed her a chair so she can sit.

"N-nothing…" Hestia stuttered. "So about the weapon preference of Cranel?" Said by Neth. "O-oh… I-its dagger." Hestia stuttered again before a sound of rumble is heard again. He pulled a lever nearby and caused the source of the orange ooze to be cut off from the pool. Neth walked to the pool that has red ooze and throw numerous crystals to be melted. After the crystals melted he get a bucket to get the blue ooze leaking out of the blue tree and place it near the anvil. Neth then take a bucket of ebony black nearby and get the ooze that changed color in the pool. He walked towards the molder and get two molds that shows a small weapon that has resemblance to a dagger. He placed some ooze on the molds and waited before he grabbed the molded materials with tongs and walked towards the anvil. He putted the molds on the anvil and strike it. Hestia saw that when Neth strike the metal, he bore a resemblance to Hephaestus. When the molds are about to be cooled he putted it on the black bucket that contains the strange colored ooze that somehow reheat it. When the two molds are now looking like daggers he put it on the blue ooze that cooled it then he went to a workstation nearby to create a grip. Moments later, he put together the whole weapons before walking towards a blue lever near the blue tree. A sound of gears clattering is heard and the oozes on the two pools was being drained then the anvil was now changed into a strange table with a runic inscription on top of it. He then putted the two daggers. "So… Does he like an evolving weapon, enchanted weapon or a weapon beyond imaginable?" asked by Neth to Hestia as she fell asleep during the whole thing. She rubbed her eyes and said "What kind of weapons are you speaking of?"

"Evolving weapons are weapons that evolves during time, it shares the growth of the one who wields it and once the limit of the growth of the weapon was reached. It changes form to a stronger one. Enchanted weapons are magical things. You know, magical weapons. Unlike the magical weapons of this world which destroys itself once its juice or magic emptied, it doesn't destroy itself. It needs charges. Charges comes into a shape of this." Neth informed as he held a cartridge-like shell which Hestia saw with eyes widening. "Weapon beyond imaginable is a term for legendary weapons. Weapons that are beyond the essence of normality. Unlike the two earlier, these legendary weapons are completely different. Legendary weapons are indestructible and capable of changing forms when the wielder wills is… Well, technically some of them. But the others have reality-breaking enchantments which I wouldn't talk about it." Neth notified Hestia as she had her mouth agaped for the extensive knowledge that Neth has about smithing. "So what would it be?" Neth said while walking towards Hestia and pushing her chin up to prevent her from swallowing a fly. "Uh, does evolving weapon gains a status?" Hestia asked. "No, of course not. But they evolve to become stronger. Also if you like I'll cause them to only work for the members of our familia." Neth smiled. "O-okay. T-t-then all of them..." Hestia stuttered again. "Say what now?" Neth asked while his expression become stupefied at what she said.

-Moments later-

Neth wiped his sweat and gave the two daggers to Hestia. "Now these needs something… Names." Neth said to Hestia. "Okay. Then Hestia Knife #1," Said by Hestia while pointing at the dagger that has ornate red gem on its hilt "and Hestia Knife #2." Hestia pointed to the dagger that has a hand guard. "Okay… Wait… Never mind." Neth was about to point to her that the names suck before he decided against it so he can't see a girl crying. Seriously he can't.

The weapons then glowed with runes. "Fascinating effects, the one with the red gem has a trigger effect that has 10% of activating. It decimates the part where it hits and causes it to bleed intensely while fire goes inside the blood channel. The one with the guard has an automatic spell that when it was hitted by the enemy it will make them stunned by blue lightning, a lightning with positive affinity." Neth notified. "Also the two can only be used by our Familia and when stolen by someone other than our Familia, they will become heavy to the point that no one, not even gods could carry it." Neth then wipes his sweat again. He then said to Hestia, "Let's go and get them to Cranel."

Neth then heard a ding in his mind. 'Status.' Neth thought as he saw he had gained a new title, Forgesmith of the Hearth.

-Marketplace-

"Yo, Cranel." Neth and Hestia waved their hands to Bell as the two saw him. "H-hello Nethetaias and, K-k-kami-sama why are you doing here w-"Before Bell could finish he was hushed by Neth, then he was given a box of some sorts by Hestia. "This is a gift from me, for letting me join the Familia. Then the other one was a gift from Hestia to make you stronger." Said by Neth as bell open the box and see two daggers. The dagger with a red gem on its hilt has a motif of flames while the one with guard has a motif of a knight. "T-thank you!" Said by Bell as he bow to the two. "Don't worry about it." Said by Neth calmly before noticing he was near a market stand. "So… You selling stuff?" jokingly said by Neth before Hestia giggled at his joke. "E-eh!? W-why are you laughing?" Bell said while having a stupid look. "Well see you two later, after your date." Neth waved his hands as he walked away, "H-hey! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Hestia shouted to Neth but he was already gone.

-Moments later-

-On an alley-

'Damn it I'm lost.' Thought by Neth to himself after realizing that he's walking in circles. He then hear a roar of a monster. He looked and seen an ape with white fur that was on chains. 'Is that a trained ape for a circus or something?' Neth thought as the ape was charging towards him. The ape was about to strike him when Neth uttered a word, "Stop."

The ape somehow stopped its attack and begun to shake. It then walk backwards and readied itself as if it came across a more powerful being than it. 'Oh… This one has a fear emotion.' Neth's cloak begun to flutter and said to the ape while smiling grimly "Run."

The ape then run away from him like something fear it before it was cutted down by a boy with white hair. "Good thing we gave the weapons to you earlier." Said by Neth as he walk towards the boy with white hair. "Nethetaias, what are you doing here?" Bell asked. "I got lost." As Neth said that the boy with white hair face-palmed along with Hestia.

Chapter 2 ends…


	3. Chapter 3: Party

Editor's Note: Changed title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi and its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Party

* * *

-Hestia Familia's City-

"What the heck happen to this place!?" Shouted by Bell while Hestia and Neth have a 'we forgot to tell you' expression.

"Well. I renovated it." Neth sighed as he walked and pushed the two large doors of the Cathedral.

-Hestia Familia's Cathedral, Main Floor-

Hestia and Bell were looked at the whole inside of the Cathedral.

She saw murals of the gods descending and hers was in the middle which shows with her on robes and light appeared behind her.

"Wow~" The two said as Neth pulled a lever on a column and an elevator appeared. This elevator is far bigger than the ones found on Babel. "Come, this platform sends us to the basement where the old abandoned church is now located." Neth then went inside it. Hestia and Bell then went inside as well. Neth pushed a button with a symbol of some sort. They heard a clattering sound and the entrance close. The floor feels like falling but not falling fast at all.

-Hestia Familia's Cathedral, Basement, Abandoned Old Church garden field-

They heard a ding and the entrance that closed, now opens. The two saw a massive garden with trees extending towards the ceiling. The middle was their old home, the abandoned old church. Some of the trees are shining with light as they illuminate the whole field. "Beautiful right?" Neth smiled before walking and changing his clothes into a gardener outfit on a small cottage nearby. "I'll meet you guys later, I'll plant some roses and stuff, you know... Gardener things." Neth walked and pulled a shovel. He went on an area and started digging to plant more plants that illuminated the field.

-Inside the Abandoned Church, Basement-

"Your stats gained up a lot! Not only that, you've gained an ability!" Shouted by Hestia after she's done updating Bell's stats. "W-what!?" Bell exclaimed happily.

 ** _Name: Bell Cranel_**

 ** _Level: 1_**

 ** _Race: Human_**

 ** _Status:_**

 ** _-Strength: SS - 1091_**

 ** _-Endurance: SS - 1019_**

 ** _-Dexterity:_** **_SS - 1098_**

 ** _-Agility: SSS - 1337_**

 ** _-Magic: [Not gained]_**

 ** _-Luck: [Not gained]_**

 ** _Development abilities:_**

 ** _Abilities:_**

╞≫⁁⋊⋖ ** _= ?_**

 ** _Skill/s:_**

 ** _= [Gibberish]_**

 ** _Titles: None_**

 ** _Spells: [Not gained]_**

"I dunno about the ability because it's some sort of gibberish." Said by Hestia. The door then opens and the one who entered was Neth in his usual outfit. "I'm done doing gardening. Huh." Neth then walked towards to Hestia before seeing the paper. "May I?" Neth asked while pointing at the paper. "Uh, yeah." Said by Hestia as she gives him the paper. "This ability… It's called Twin Stars Blade Storm. To activate it, you must do spin like heck when attacking. Also beware, it might cause your lunch to shoot out of your mouth. Also it is passive a passive ability so when you started the spin attack your body will move by the ability's volition." Neth informed the two while returning the paper.

"Wow. Wait… You know that gibberish?" Hestia turned to Neth. "Of course. That gibberish is the language of someone I know. I wonder where he is now." Neth said before making a coffee and drinking it.

-Moments later-

-Outside the Cathedral, Hestia Familia's City Plaza-

"Finally some fresh air." Said by Neth as he stretches. "Whoa. What is that?" Said by Bell as he points towards at the cube-like building with an emblem of the Hestia Familia. "It has no name yet, but if I were to name it. I would name it as the Forge of Hearth, but we have to ask the goddess for her ideas about the name." Neth informed Bell. "Hmm…" Neth scanned Bell. "You seem to lack armor."

"Of course. So I can be fast to save anyone." Bell said. "Wanting to be a hero, eh? I have something for you." Neth became a blur and vanished before he appeared again but with boots that has little wings on its sides. "What are these boots?" Said by Bell. "Your boots. I made them with such enchantment that the moment you wore it, you'll feel like you could win a race with Hermes. Just click the heels together and it will glow, that's when the enchantment will activate. The whole thing lasts for half an hour and has a cooldown of an hour" Neth smiled. Bell clicked the heels together and the little wings somehow flap once and then lights manifested on it. Then the light slowly gotten all over Bell while having a little sparks appearing on him. He tried to move towards the Cathedral and by a minute he accidentally tripped on a rock. "Oi. I forgot to tell you, you'll move so fast that you need to hone your reflexes first!" Shouted by Neth while Bell is standing up and wipes the dirt out of his clothes. "You should've said that earlier!" Shouted by Bell. Neth became a blur and has gone in front of Bell. "I'll be going for a walk, want to come?" Said by Neth while smiling as Bell's expression turned to shock. "N-no thanks. I'm going to train on the training area you've made." Bell said while sighing then he walked towards the training area. Upon entering a humanoid golem with a wooden sword appeared. "Let's boogie." Said by the golem in the voice roughly that of Neth's.

Neth watched from afar. 'Limit active, all stats to SSSSSS - 5000.' Said by Neth in his mind. He then become a blur before vanishing.

-Meanwhile-

'Damn this freaking city! I got lost again!' angrily thought by Neth while walking in an alleyway. He saw a small child with a chestnut hair and chestnut eyes running and tripping behind him. "Hoy, are you okay?" Asked by Neth as he reach out his hand for the child. He noticed that the child was shaking. "Were you being chased?" Neth asked calmly. "Hey! You're not g-"shouted by a man who was immediately embedded onto a wall and was now unconscious because of a punch by Neth. "I took care of your little problem, kiddo. By the way, would this kind man wished to know why were you being chased and who are you?" Neth smiled calmly. "No wait. Don't say anything. It's not safe here. Go now before they appear again." Neth then smiled before becoming a blur. An elf maiden nearby saw what happened and turned around to walk away.

-Next day-

Neth wakes up on a bench of the Cathedral. He then went to the Forge building and wipes his face with the blue ooze which turned into liquid water upon applying it. He then wipes it with a cloth nearby. He then take a bath and quickly changed into his clothing. He then went outside and see that Bell has already fallen asleep on the training area while the golem was waving its hands to Neth. Neth waved back before he became a blur.

-In front of Babel-

Neth stands and looked around. He saw numerous people with big bags on their back. Then a voice was heard behind him, "Mister! Mister! Hey mister with azure hair!" He turned around and saw the child from before. "Sorry to bother you, but are you looking for a supporter?" the child. Neth smiled and said, "Supporters are the ones with big bags on their backs right?"

"Of course it is. Mister." Said by the child. "All right then. I accept you to become my supporter, but first… What is the number floor that you could attain the most?" Neth smiled. "Uh… I dunno, I think any floor that this Mister goes." The child replied. "Oho… Are you sure you could survive in floor 100?" Neth said jokingly "Uh… Wait… You've been to the 100th floor, mister?" The child asked. "Yeah. Once… But I got bored and went out." He continued jokingly. "You bastard!" shouted by a man nearby. "You're the one who hitted me!" The man said while pointing at Neth. "Oh. Don't go randomly accusing someone, boy!" Neth smirked grimly then said before manifesting his killing intent to the person "What proof do you have? Come on lad, I'm waiting…"

"I-I-I… You bastard! I'll remember this!"The man shouted while beginning to pale before running away. "Once a wolf sees something powerful, they run away. Take a note of this and once you become strong, child, you'll be something that even monsters would dare to run once they see you." Neth smiled while removing his killing intent before noticing the child was trembling. "Now… Now. Stop trembling. Is there a form or something for hiring a supporter?" Neth tried calming the child while having a sweat mark on his head.

"N-n-n-no. None at all…" The child stuttered. "I see. Then let's go. But first let's go to the guild. I haven't visited them yesterday."

-Minutes later-

-Guild-

"YOU'VE WENT TO THE 100th FLOOR!?" Shouted by Eina, everyone nearby looked at where the commotion is. "W-well… It's a long story." Said by Neth while the child near him had her agaped. "Oh I forgot something." A portal appeared and numerous crystals appeared from it. "Where can I change these for money?" The portal closed and Eina weighed the amount of crystals. Eina said "About… 1 billion…"

"Say what!?" Neth exclaimed. The child near him tilted her head while having a shocked expression. Everyone on the guild began chattering about the one who broke the lowest floor attained.

"Man… I became famous already." Said by Neth while scratching the back of his head. "Well, Eina. Send the money to Hestia. While I go to the dungeon with this little girl here." Neth then placed his shoulder around the child. Before removing it and walking with the child away from the guild.

-In front of Babel-

Neth saw Bell nearby. "Yo, Bell. Looking for a party?" Said by Neth. "Uh… Huh, who's she?" Bell asked while looking at the child. "My supporter… Also what's your name, kiddo? I forgot to ask it earlier." Said Neth. "O-oh. I'm Liliruca." The girl said while trembling. 'Does she fear strangers or something?' Neth thought before saying, "So Bell. Would you like to form a party with us?", "Sure." Said by Bell. The three then went inside the Dungeon.

-Dungeon, 1st floor-

"I've been wondering… Is that thing heavy or something?" Neth asked while pointing at the huge backpack. "No. None at all… We supporters, are people who carry luggages." Lili informed. "Oh I see. Then, if you're truly a supporter. Take this" Neth then materialized a portal and get a ballista. "W-wait… Supporters aren't combat type." The girl said. "What? Aren't supporters supposed to be the ones who carry the back of the adventurers so the adventurers could attack in front while the support will come from the back?" Neth informed causing Bell and Lili to get their mouths agape before Neth pushed their chin upwards to close their mouths. "You know any recovery magic or something?" Neth asked. "U-uh… I don't know any hea-"Just before she could finish Neth gave her a grimoire that has the words, 'High Grade, Recovery Magic Grimoire'. "This is a Grimoire!? You're going to give me this?" Said by the girl. "If you can't become a frontliner, then be the backbone of the party. A healer." Neth smiled. The girl opened it and then the grimoire turned to ash. 'Oh great. I forgot to remove that effect.' Neth sighed. "A-awesome! I could feel I could heal any injury that you guys made." The girl joyfully exclaimed. Neth laughed before saying. "Let's go to the 10th floor then."

-Dungeon, 2nd floor-

A clashing is heard in the area. Numerous monsters shrieked in agony before it became… Silent. "Fascinating. Looks like installing the training area paid off." Said by Neth as he stand behind Bell and Lili. "Why aren't you attacking, Mister?" Said by Lili. "Oh that. I suppose I have a little explanation" Neth sighed and a kobold appear behind him. He moved and a rune is seen on his hand then the kobold explode. "Now you know why." The two party members looked at him with 'that's magic!' look.

-Later-

-Dungeon, 5th floor-

'These are monster ants? I've seen worse.' thought by Neth as he remembered that he experienced worse condition before. He then used lightning spears on numerous ants on the back of the party. Bell on the other hand slice and dice all ants in the front with his two daggers. Hiesta Knife #1's trigger activated on one of the hits and fry the ant causing some of the ants to move back due to the heat of the flames. Lili used [Boost Protection] when she saw Bell was about to be hitted by an ant. Bell glowed with greenish outline and the attack bounced out. He then stabbed the ant and decapitated it. The trigger was activated again, then the monster along with the crystal was seen burnt to ashes. "Better luck next time, Bell." Neth said while summoning a wall of earth and slamming it towards the ants. "Well... It's time to collect the spoils." Neth then summoned two azure blades and skin off the chitin of the corpses that doesn't turn into dust. "Lili. Can you help us get the crystals in their body?" Said by Neth as he removed a pincer. "O-okay." The girl stuttered as this was the first time she saw a massacre of ants in the area. "What are you going to do with the chitin and pincers? " Asked by Bell. "I'm going to create a weapon for Lili. Also make her an armor." Neth said while smiling. "Who's ready for 10th floor?"

-Later-

-Guild-

"YOU GUYS KILLED THE FLOOR BOSS ON THE 17th FLOOR!?" Shouted by Eina while many adventurers are looking at them again. "Would you stop shouting? People are looking at us right now... Again." Neth said while smiling. "Well we don't know it was the floor boss. Not to mention most of the work was for Lili over here. If it weren't for this good healer. We would be already dead." Neth smirked while he heard a ding. [Deception +1. New title gained: The One who lies to Everyone] 'Was that sarcasm?' Neth thought. "C-calm down Eina-san…" Said by Bell. Lili blushed due to the way Neth said it. "YOU!" Shouted by a man with a group of people behind him. "The Soma familia." Eina murmured but Neth heard it. "You bastard! How dare you hurt our g-"Just before the man could finish Neth appeared in front of him already while smiling grimly and closed eyes. "Oh… Accusing isn't much of a good way, lad. Especially if that person could kill you already if angered even more by your false accusations." Neth then opened his eyes slowly revealing it to be glowing (Imagine Neuro when smiling). The man then begun to shake along with its companions. Lili and Bell also begun shaking by Neth's aura. It's as if Death was in the room and he was the one who's going to decapitate everyone in one move. "Lad, if you or your companions ever hurt this girl ever again. I'll personally come and destroy your Familia home with raining brimstones." The men begun to pale and run away. Neth then returned back to his cheerful face and the aura begun to disappear. He then went near Lili and give a whistle. "If you are in trouble or anything, just whistle and I'll be there. Also lets have a party for the three of us killing the boss." They then turned around and starting to walk away.

-Later-

-Hostess of Fertility-

"Oh, Bell-kun." Said by a bluish-grey haired girl upon entering. "Hi, Syr-san." Bell greeted her. They then chatted while Neth cough once. "Hello there. Are you perhaps the manager of this shop?" Said by Neth to the muscled lady. "Oh… How can you tell lad?" The muscle lady asked. "You have that presence of authority inside this place." Neth replied. "To think someone was this smart around. All right. Discount for you!" The muscle girl shouted. "Oh my, I'm flattered. To think this lady here has a body of stone yet beats a heart of softness that mellows her voice in such a way possible that reminds me of the stars." Neth said with charismatic words. 'Oh crap he's dead.' Thought by everyone inside. "W-w-what nonsense are you saying!? I-I-I'm older than you are so don't flatter me." The muscle lady blushed red as tomato and caused everyone's jaws to be dropped. [Flattering +10. New Titles gained: Flatterer of the Muscle Lady, The guy who flattered the lady that has an Iron Fist] 'I sometimes hate this ding.' Thought by Neth as he gained dark expression of what just happened. "To think that was your preference." Said by Lili while walking away from Neth. "N-n-no wait, that's not what I- wait don't go away… Lili!" Neth humorily shouted before he satted on the chair and has an 'I don't care anymore' look.

Chapter 3 ends…


	4. Chapter 4: Pun not in ten did

Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi and its characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: Soma-thing about the brimstone (A/N: No pun intended. Also totally not in Mario's accent.)

* * *

-Hostess of Fertility-

Lili, Bell and Neth, waved goodbye. The Muscle girl is still blushing at Neth, which gave him creeps. He later try to forget what happened today. The two Hestia Familia members bade off to Lili as they went to the Cathedral's basement to sleep.

-Next Day, Morning-

-Front of Hostess of Fertility-

"Hello, Bell-kun's friend." A girl greeted in the entrance of the Hostess of Fertility. "Hi, Syr." Said by Neth. "Are you here to greet Mama Mia goodbye?" teased by Syr which caused Neth to feel goosebumps. "U-u-uh n-n-no… I w-w-was just p-p-passing through." Stuttered by Neth while having sweat marks. He then walked away and he made a mental note to never walk that route ever again.

-Daedalus Street-

'Oh DARN IT! I got lost… Again! I supposed I should've carry the map always.' thought by Neth as he gained tick marks.

-Alleyway (Ch 3)-

'OH COME ON!' Neth then gained more tick marks-

-Noon-

-Guild-

'FINALLY! After many walks I'm now at the guild! YES!' Neth gained the expression of praise to himself. Then he noticed an alert on one of his weapons being stolen. 'So a thief wishes to gain a treasure on a dragon's hoard.' Neth smirked before he became a blur.

-Soma Familia's house-

"This is what happens when you anger me!" Shouted by a man to Lili before beating her up. "I-I'm sorry…" Lili trembled while crying. "Whoa, take a look at this ballista. It's a nice weapon." Said by another man near them. "W-wait… Don't take it! Remember what the man said about you beating Me." the girl said. "Oh really, like that would hap-"Just before he could finish. A crash was heard and something hitted the man. "Isn't this… A ball of brimstone?" then they looked at the hole that the brimstone caused. They saw the weather is acting up and suddenly brimstones begun to rain while the door was forcibly open. A creature of black mass, no… An entity appeared while hovering. It looked like a wraith and has green glowing eyes. The creature turned to the girl that was covered with bruises before turning to the men. It then summoned a staff and slam it into the floor. The brimstone rain worsen. "I warned you and never listened. You took something from the girl, beat her up and made her cry. Today I'll take it back for her while beating every single one of you up!" The creature shouted before it turned into the appearance of Neth smirking grimly.

-Next Day-

"Eina-san. Have you heard of the incident at Soma Familia?" a girl with pink hair asked. "Yeah. Somehow it gave me the creeps. Good thing the one attacked that Familia didn't kill them but their captain is in worse conditions. All limbs twisted in such inhumane way, bones broken and the doctor even said that he would no longer be an adventurer. The members are visibly traumatized and doesn't want to speak about it… Well except for the little girl with chestnut colored hair. She said that they angered a mage that was traveling nearby and this happened. She hid under the table while everyone in the Familia was in chaos. She claimed to see a wraith before passing out due to the smoke." Eina said. "We need to get some adventurers to investigate this matter thoroughly. I bet there's something in this city that is more than meets the eye." The girl said.

Chapter 4 ends…

-Meanwhile-

"Are you seeing this?" an old man on a throne said to a wraith-looking being near him. "Yeah. To cause fire rain down is no matter. This could mean a god or goddess has been angered by the Soma Familia. But our mirror not detecting him or her at all and we can't see it with our finest location spells along with our trackers. We need to get to the bottom of this." Said by the being.


	5. Chapter 5: Long title

A/N: Enchantments that Neth putted and their effects.

Decimating Burst(Hestia Knife #1 enchantment): Has 10% chance to trigger. Causes the part to be decimated and bleeds intensely before flames will spread to all parts inside the body then it explodes. Burns the monster core also when it has no limiter.

Null Damage(Hestia Knife #2 enchantment): When the weapon itself was hitted, it will activate an automatic spell that stuns the enemy with blue lightning.

Disintegrator(Lili's ballista enchantment): Has 10% chance to trigger. It turns the bolt to red in mid-air and upon impact, it will explode.

Grace of the Winds(Bell's boots enchantment): When the heels are clicked together, it's wings will flap once. Then a light will emanate and spread to the wearer's body. The speed is highly unbearable for those who doesn't have SSS dexterity. Also one must have SS endurance, just in case the wearer wants to have an emergency brake(it involves crashing to walls until the wearer stopped).

* * *

Update 1 and 2: Changed spelling of A/N and removed/added a part.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danmachi and its characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Wolf Blacksmith, the Great Supporter and the Rabbit of Destruction

* * *

-Hestia Familia's Cathedral-

"Hey. I just finished decorating the ceiling with paint." Said by Neth to Hestia as she looks up and see murals about Babel and stuff. "Cool~ I didn't know you know a lot on how to paint." Hestia said while looking up while having her eyes glittering like stars. Neth then descends on the platform by pulling a rope. "Yo Bell. Your armor seems to be changed." Said by Neth while descending. "Uh. Yeah. It was made by Welf Crozzo." Bell said while looking at the ceiling. "I didn't know you're an artist. Also is that me!?" Bell saw himself on a mural wielding two knives and charging at a Minotaur. "What? You don't like it?" Neth then exited the platform. "No. I liked it- what the hell are those!?" Bell exclaimed when he noticed humanoid personnel made of some sort of clay that has a wood beam on its shoulder while some are cleaning the area. "Those are golems. I created them because there are no people in this city yet. They were supposed to protect the city but since there are no people. I made them to do other works other than protecting it." Neth sighed as he walked to the elevator that he recently installed. "I'm going to arrange our new rooms. If you guys excuse me…" Neth pushed a button and the entrance to the platform closed while a mechanical noise is heard. Bell said goodbye to Hestia and walked away.

-Outside Babel-

"Hello, Lili and Welf-kun." Bell waved his hands. "Ah. Bell-sama." Cheerfully said by Lili who is near a guy with red hair and light grey-blue eyes. "It's not Welf-kun, it's just Welf." Said by the guy with red hair. "I'm just joking." Said by Bell.

-Later-

-Dungeon, 10th floor-

'Damn. This fog is far more different than the fog at the training area…' Thought by Bell. 'I could friggin see everyone from a mile here.' Before he remembered the fog at the training area was so dense he could feel it. "Bell. I have one question." Said by Welf. "Where did you get those boots?"

"Uh. These? I got it from our Familia's smith. Why?" Bell asked. "Judging from its looks, it has magic. Right?" Welf replied. "Oh. It does have magic. But I can't control the speed yet." Bell said while scratching his head. "Looks like we have company, Bell-sama." Said by Lili as she gets her ballista, which is now small thanks to the work of Neth due to his ballista's size was as tall as him. "I see. Then, lets party." Bell then unsheathes his two daggers and charge to the nearest one. With a loud ding, the trigger of Hestia Knife #1 activated. Burning including the gem inside the ant. 'Note to self: Ask Neth to lower the output of the enchantment.' Thought by him as his expression changed to a sad one.

-1 minute later-

"Woah. We killed 200 something monster already. Just how powerful are those weapons?" Said by Welf before he saw Bell on an Orz pose because he destroyed nearly half of the magic stones that they got. "What happened to him?" Asked by Welf. "I guess, Bell-sama's weapons are too powerful that they destroy monster cores as well." Said by Lili while having a disappointing look at the weapons that Bell has. "Oh bother. Let's get the-"Welf was about to complete his sentence when a commotion started. "Run! It's a dragon!" Shouted by a group adventurers while running away. "Dragon?" Said by Bell while standing up. "Look at the size of that thing." Said by Lili as she prepares her ballista. "Well let's hunt it down… I guess." Bell said. "Hoi. Are you sure you guys wanted to kill that thing?" Welf pointed at a dragon that is approximately 20 feet tall. "Yeah. Neth said that what doesn't kills you, makes you stronger. Not to mention the weapons that he made are awesome." Said by Lili as she shoot a bolt towards the dragon's arm. Ding! The trigger of the ballista's enchantment activated. The bolt's color while mid-air changed to red and upon impact it disintegrated the dragon's arm causing it to roar in pain. 'Wow. Maybe if I got to their Familia's smith, I would want him to create one for me.' Thought by Welf as his eyes begin to widen due to the explosion. He then saw Bell charging and raising a dagger which has a guard to protect him from the dragon's claw. A blue light emanated from the guard and caused a loud clang and the dragon was stunned by a blue lightning spark before its other arm was cut down by Bell's other dagger. Bell spun and his daggers glitter like the stars in the sky before he turned into a tornado and cutted the dragon into many pieces. The dragon turned to dust while dropping its two horns and a large core. "Wow~" Said by some adventurers who didn't run and watched the fight. "Whew. What a haul." Said by Bell as he get the two horns. 'I wonder if Neth could use these horns on something.' Bell thought while going towards the two.

-Later-

-Pantheon, Guild HQ-

"Oh I see… You guys killed an adult dragon." Eina said while her sense of normality now has somewhat eroded due to the past events. "Hehe…" Bell scratch his head after he put the monster core on the table. They then hear chatter nearby. "Isn't that?" "Yeah. It's the boy that killed the dragon and the boss, Goliath." "The weapons that he use are completely different from Hephaestus Familia's. It must be created personally."

"Oh I almost forgot." Said by Eina while regaining to her senses, "I guess you guys should be safe out in the streets. I heard that something or someone destroyed the Soma Familia's home and traumatized most of the members while their captain's limbs are completely twisted inhumanely.", "Okay." Said by Bell as he and his party waved their hands and exited the Pantheon.

-Outside Pantheon-

"Hey Bell, can you introduce me to your Familia's smith?" asked by Welf. "Sure. Oh Lili, remember that Neth said he will revised your ballista because it's still too heavy for you." Said by Bell. "Okay." Lili then thought about him upgrading the ballista into a cooler version of it.

-Minutes Later-

-Hestia Familia's City, Entrance-

"You lived here in this area!?" Shouted by Welf and Lili to Bell as they saw the entrance which is adorned with numerous Babel motif. "Yeah…" Bell gained sweat marks. "Halt!" Said by the two golems that blocks the entrance. "Its me Bell. Also I have friends." Bell said. "Understood. Welcome back to the Hestia Familia's City, Captain Bell Cranel." The two golems then moves to the sides and opens the door.

-Inside Hestia Familia's Cathedral-

"Wow~" Said by the two as they looked at the murals. "Hey… Isn't that me?" Lili pointed on the mural with her carrying a boulder and a ballista. "That's me, right?" Said by Welf as he saw the mural has him right beside a wolf while forging. They heard a mechanical noise nearby and then a cling. "Yo, Bell… And friends." Said by a man that is carrying a bucket and a brush. "Neth-san." Bell and Lili waved. "Ho. So is that ballista is giving you problems at all?" Neth asked to Lili, "No not at all." Lili replied. "Oh then the revisions are completed." Said by Neth while waving his hands to the ballista which caused it to glow and changed shape. "Whoa!" exclaimed by Welf. "Lili, I heard from Bell that you haven't updated your stats." Neth sighed. "Y-yeah. I-" Lili was about to say something before Neth interrupted her. "Show me your stats, and I'll update it for ya."

"Oh I see- wait WHAT?!" Lili exclaimed before they saw Hestia walking while having a gloomy expression. "K-kami-sama, what happened to you?" Bell asked then Hestia murmured "… Grace Updater, the ability to update ones grace and others… Grace Eraser, the ability to erase other Graces…" before she looked at Neth regaining her senses. "You're full of surprises… To think you've surpassed the King in terms of level..."

"W-what!?" the three shouted.

Chapter 5 ends…


	6. Chapter 6: Long title again

A/N: Phew. More than 2000 words again.

Edit 1, 2, and 3: Changed spelling and remove/added stuff.

Edit 4: Changed something.

* * *

Chapter 6: Pass Parade? Don't you mean pass the exilia to us along with the loot!?

* * *

-=Hestia Familia's Cathedral=-

Welf, Lili, and Bell are just staring at a brown paper which Hestia get from the Basement. "So many abilities, skills and spells… The stats are all 5000…" The three got their eyes widen while reading the whole thing. "No wonder we couldn't see it, it must be because of the _Hidden One_.", "To think Neth is more powerful than everyone and his level is 10...", "Your Familia's 2nd member is more powerful than the _King_ …". "Now, now. Don't be shock…"Said by Neth while calming them and he gained sweat marks.

-Later after they calm down-

"Welf meet Nethetaias. My Familia's Smith." Bell said. "Just call me Neth, fellow artisan of the Forge." Said by Neth. "Okay, I'm Welf Crozzo. Nice to meet you, Neth." The two then shaked hands. "Lily. The enchantment of your ballista is different now. It's called Discordian Quanta, it has 25% chance to trigger. When it activates the bolt changes colors and the effects varies. The effects are ranging to instant death, explosion, the one before, lightning current, or it will freeze the enemy." Neth informed. "Hey, Bell-kun. Why did your personality suddenly changed?" Hesta asked while having a realization. "Well…" Bell then recalled about it…

-Flashback-

-=Training area=-

 _"_ _Let's boogie." Said by the Golem that has the voice roughly that of Neth's. The two clashed until an hour pass. "1_ _st_ _training, Endurance, Speed and Strength complete. Initiating 2_ _nd_ _part of the training, intelligence and wisdom." The golem then sinks to the ground while another one appeared. But this time it looked like a human female with light greyish hair. The golem then walk towards Bell and said seductively "Now, hero… Let's p-l-a-y.", "N-n-nooo!" Shouted by Bell while blushing intensely._

 _-5 hours later-_

 _Bell then cracked the giant golem's core and he take a breath because he is tired. "All basic training regime complete… Preparing for the advance training." Said by a golem that has its core cracked by Bell. "W-wait! STOP TRAINING!" before Bell could stop the training a voice then said, "Error, upon reaching advance training you can no longer stop." Said by the golem maliciously and its eye glow red. "AHHH!" Shouted by Bell as he run around while the golems that appeared from the ground chasing him._

-Flashback ends-

"… And that's how my personality changed." Bell scratched his head while shaking. "Oops. I forgot to mention about that." Said by Neth while he does an 'I forgot' look and everyone looks at him. "You know what's interesting, Neth-sama. Bell-sama nearly destroyed half of the magic stones that we got because of the red-hilted dagger." Lili said while having a disappointing look at Neth. "Oh I s- wait! How many times the enchantment triggered itself?" Neth asked. "Oh, about 100 something." Bell replied. "I think I know why." Neth then points at Bell, "It's because of your luck!" Neth exclaimed. "My luck!?" Said by Bell. "Yes. The more luck you have, the higher the chance to trigger it, to put it simply. X times luck divided by percentage equals to chance…" "W-what?" The four are baffled by this and stayed silent before Hestia breaks it by saying "Hold on Bell. Let me update your status.". "See ya guys later." Said by Neth while he patted Lili's back. "Hey!" Lili exclaimed as she saw him gaining floating runes in front of him. "Update complete." Neth smiled while he show the two around.

-=Cathedral's Basement, Abandoned Church Garden=-

"And now done." Hestia looked at the stats. "K-kami-sama did I get magic?" exclaimed by Bell. "No. But you've gained two skills!" Hestia said. "New skills!?", "Yes, look." Hestia then shows the paper to Bell. "Argonaut, and Vir Fortis." Said by Bell while having a clueless look. "I don't know what Argonaut's effects are, but Vir Fortis's effects are kind of overpowered. It allows one to gain stats and exilia faster. It allows one to gain a power that will activate when you are near death. It will cause you to glow, and be invulnerable. It lasts for an hour but it will cause you to suffer a terrible backlash that will make you lose unconscious for a day. It's a skill I've never heard of until now." Hestia informed. The door creaked and Lili who is entering it said "Vir Fortis must be a very rare skill.", "Lili, where are the two smiths?" Hestia asked, "They are in the Forge building and currently sharing pointers to each other." Lili sighed and continued "Neth has more knowledge on smithing than Welf and it caused him to nearly drop his jaw."

-Minutes later-

-=Pantheon=-

"Yo, Eina." Said by Neth while walking with Lili, Welf, and Bell towards her. "Oh, why are you guys here?" Asked by Eina while looking at them. "Nothing. We just wanted to greet you before we go to the 13th floor. Also I heard about the strange incident on the Soma Familia." Neth said, "Oh I see. Then do you have information about what happened?" Eina asked, "It's a green-eyed ancient wraith that attacked them. The staff it used has an eye on it and it's so terrifying that I ran away after seeing it." Neth informed. "Okay… Green-eyed wraith... Staff that has an eye… Anything else?" Eina write down on a paper, "Nothing at all. I ran away when I saw the weather." Said by Neth while having a sweat mark. "Eina-san. We're going to the 13th floor." Said by Bell while he, Welf, Lili and Neth waved their hands to say goodbye. "Oh okay. I guess… Oh wait! I forgot to give these to you!" Eina remembered the past events before she shook her head and shouted. "What, a freebie? Awesome." Neth said.

-Dungeon 13th floor-

'These rabbits are strangely looked like Cranel. Maybe if we managed to ask them to change the monster's name to Bell Cranel then…' Neth smirked while having a happy mood and cash eyes.  
(A/N: $-$) Lili shot a rabbit and caused the trigger to be activated, the surrounding area then became cold and froze many rabbits and dogs that breathe fire. "Woo. Take a look at these loots! I'm going to make them into capes so we can have them fluttering on the wind!" Shouted by Neth while picking up the dropped items. "We already have capes." Welf face-palmed. They then saw a group of people and a samurai passed them. "It's Pass Parade!" Lili yelled pointing at it. "Pass Parade? More like Pass the F***ing exilia and loots to us!" Shouted by Neth as he charged at the monsters with his crystal-like sword.

-A week later-

-=Outside the Grand Entrance to Hestia Familia's City=-

"Are you seeing this, Takemikazuchi-san!?" said by a one-eyed girl seeing the grand entrance to Hestia Familia's City. "Y-yeah…" Stuttered by a guy with black long hair. "HALT!" Shouted by the two golems on the entrance's side. "What are your names? Once you answer this question. We will let you know if all of you could enter the City of the Hestia Familia." A golem said. "Uh… I'm Hephaestus, this is Takemikazuchi, Miach-"Just before the one-eyed girl could finish. "Understood. All of you are friends of the goddess, Hestia. Proceed with caution." The golem on the left said. "However…" The golem on the right glowed its eyes red. "If you made unnecessary actions while in the city…" Then numerous golems appeared on the walls and some of them jumped. "We'll get rid of you, pronto." The golems glowed their eyes red and maliciously looked at them before they return back to their positions while the ones on the entrance opened the door. Hephaestus and the others are shaking before they entered while having goosebumps of the golems that looked at them.

-=Outside Hestia Familia's Cathedral=-

Hestia is seen conversing with an ambassador dressed golem. "Hestia!" Shouted by Hephaestus. "Huh? Hephaestus, Miach, Takemikazuchi… Wait why are you guys here?" Hestia said. They then noticed the clothes that Hestia has which is a cloak adorned with symbols and its orange-ish color. "When did you get these… things?" Hephaestus asked while pointing at the golem. "We are known as Golems. We are created by Nethetaias to be his eyes and ears in this city." Said by the golem. "I am known as the Overseer. A golem designated to look after the city and make necessary renovations for the fit of those who lived in it. Unfortunately no one's living so we are free to do whatever we want until it gained… People." The golem continues while bowing like a butler. "Now as for the Cathedral's guest room. I shall now ask the other golems to complete necessary works in order for it to be… Suitable for all of you." The golem then fly up on a magic platform and went somewhere. "Wow… I did not expect this." Miach said.

-Minutes later-

"I know that they've gone to the middle floors and never returned. But they'll be fine." Said by Hestia while having sweat on her. "What!? Its pass parade we're talking about-"Just before Takemikazuchi could finish a voice is heard on a nearby orb. "Come in, Hestia. This is Neth speaking. We're fine and we're now going up. Also don't mention to others that we went to the 30th floor. Oh wait… They are there right?", "Yes they are indeed here." Said by Hestia. "I suppose we'll give you folks some explanation then."

Hestia and Neth explained everything, except Neth's skills and abilities, to them. "What!? He renovated the whole town and turned it into a city in just a matter of minutes!?" Shouted by the three gods/goddess/whatever. "Yeah. I did not believed it at first. But after showing his ability right in front of me. Now I believed him." Hestia sighed deeply. They then chatted while some golems appeared with refreshments and food.

-Later-

-=Pantheon, Guild HQ=-

"Hello. Eina." Said by Neth while placing a sack full of magic stones beside him. "I'm pretty sure you guys will run out of money so this is only the 10% of what we've earned." Neth continued. "Oh okay. Wait… What about the other 90%?" Eina grabbed the sack. "I'm going to make it into a new forge hammer or something I guess." Neth scratched his head. "Bell and the two are now going to my Familia's Cathedral.", "Oh I see…" Eina gets a sack of Valis and gave it to Neth. "We've managed to create a job for adventurers that liked mystery and stuff due to your description of the thing that attacked the Soma Familia. Would you like to join?", "Nope. I'll be going out now." Neth waved his hands and walked out of the Pantheon.

-=Hestia Familia's Cathedral, Guest Room=-

The guests of the Hestia Familia seated and then chatted to each other while the members of the Takemikazuchi's Familia got dark expression because this is the one of the biggest buildings they've seen in their lives. Takemikazuchi sitted on an arm chair. He noticed buttons. He pressed one and the chair vibrated causing him to have the expression of feeling good.

"This place is bigger than the Pantheon." Said by Hermes while jumping on a couch and laid there. "Soft~" Hermes murmured while having a pleasant mood. "Hoi. Don't lay down like you own the place." Said by Miach as he was already laying on another couch and reading a book. "Tell that to yourself, Miach!" shouted by Hermes. Hestia drink a coffee and was chatting with Hephaestus until a creak is heard and a golem in a butler outfit entered. "Master Bell, and the others have now returned." The golem goes to the side and Bell entered along with his party members. The golem then exited and closed the door gently. "Bell-kun~!" Shouted by Hestia as she jumped and clinged to Bell caused him to fall. "I missed you~." Said by Hestia while rubbing her head on Bell. "K-kwami-shama. Can't breathe…" Said by Bell, "Oh sorry." Hestia stand along with Bell. "We're sorry!" shouted by the members of Takemikazuchi Familia. "Sorry for what? Bringing us more exilia and loots?" Said by Neth as he opened the door and showed a bag. Hephaestus, Miach, Takemikazuchi and his Familia got their eyes widen as they noticed Bell's party has no wounds only a little bruise and graze. Neth smiled and said to the Takemikazuchi Familia, "You guys are samurais right? Then you must uphold honor first before running away. However, you ran away from your enemies. Enemies that when left behind will attack the weak. Samurais uphold the bushido code. The code which clearly dictates that a samurai must protect those who are weak, and yet you did not follow it. You are no samurai, you are merely disobedient warriors." With these words are like that of an arrow to their hearts and caused them to have sad expressions. "However… We, of Hestia Familia aren't weak as you thought we are. So it's a point for you guys. A samurai that is weak must become strong. For a samurai never retreats only when the lord or master of the samurai says so." Neth smiled, and like that his words caused them to remove they're sad expressions. "Also. If you guys need training, go to the training area." Neth smirked. Bell then shuddered because he remembered his training at the training area and is now traumatized on the advance training stage. "Whatever you do don't go to the training area!" Shouted by Bell. "Ha. What's the worst thing that could happen?" Said by Miach.

-Later-

-Training Area-

Every member of the Takemikazuchi Familia is out of breath and resting nearby while some are traumatized and posed on a fetal position. "He warned you, people." Neth said to them while pointing at Bell.

Chapter 6 ends…

* * *

 **Omake**

The guests of the Hestia Familia are leaving but Hermes and Miach are grabbing hard on the golems which gained sweat marks. "Don't wanna go!" said by Hermes while a girl with light blue hair is pulling him. "We want to stay here!" said by Miach while Hephaestus is pulling him as well. Everyone then looked at Takemikazuchi who is vibrating, "W-w-w-w-what d-d-d-d-did I-I-I-I-I-I m-m-m-m-m-m-mis-s-s-s-s-s?" stuttered by Takemikazuchi before his vibrating was stopped by Neth who just placed his pointing finger on his forehead. "Thanks." Takemikazuchi said... Before he sprinted towards the entrance then he bumped on a golem and fainted. "What happened to him?" Said by the golem who just got out because the shift of the golem that guards the entrance is now over. The golems at the entrance shrugged their shoulders while having a 'dunno' look.

* * *

A/N: New Enchantment placed by Nethe.

Dicordian Quanta (Lili's evolved ballistia enchantment): 25% chance to trigger. The bolt changes color that corresponds to the element it has gained when it was shot. Uses charge to restore the enchantments effects to its full potential or multiply the strength of the enchantment.


End file.
